Under The Influence
by ArchAnime
Summary: Full Summary Inside! After a drunken evening, Sasuke and Sakura make a pretty big mistake. It turns out to be bigger than they thought. Sakura's pregnant...
1. Revelry Under The Influence

**Under The Influence**

**

* * *

**

**I just thought this would be a comical cliché fan fiction. Considering it's about getting drunk, having sex, and the after effects. Stories like this make me crack up. I hope you enjoy this new fan fiction of mine as much as I do! **

**

* * *

**

**I am going over all of the chapters and editing them. I will soon

* * *

**

_**Summary: A big party is thrown for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura because they have all finally become jounin! Well the party is full of alcohol and music. Needless to say everyone gets drunk. As we all know, people do irrational things when they are drunk! Sasuke and Sakura end up together intimately. What happens when they wake up next to one-another bare the next morning?**_

_**Couple: Sakura and Sasuke**_

_**Warnings: Sexual content**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the series. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Revelry - Under The Influence**

* * *

"Finally!" A blond-headed boy called, gleefully exiting the building. His two friends, which also happened to be his teammates followed behind him. "Once step closer to becoming hakage." Naruto's eyes glittered with excitement. "And in a little bit we get to have a party! Kakashi-sensei's the coolest!" His joy was obvious to all onlookers.

Sasuke and Sakura were also both estatic about this, but they were not showing it as much as Naruto was. Their goals were not the same as Naruto's. They did not just thrive to become hakage as he did. Sasuke wanted revenge on his brother and Sakura wanted to be able to settle down with a man. She was hoping that man was Sasuke.

"Oh I wonder what the celebration will be like..." Sakura closed her eyes trying to imagine what Kakashi could have planned, but since it was very hard to read Kakashi at any moment, she could not decipher what he could have planned for them. She hoped it was wild and exciting so they could all have a blast!

**Later**

It turned out Sakura's hopes were _not_ diminished! The festivity was awesome! Almost the whole village was there. The party took up the streets of the usually peaceful village. There were no rules other than you had to be over sixteen to attend.

Loud cheering was herd above the music. People were crowded around two males.

"Uchiha, Uchiha!" Some cheered. While others cheered...

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura looked on upon her two companions, giggling. She was already drunk and thought it was quite funny that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting over something so trivial as who can drink the most shots before having to stop. Both were already drunk.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes began to swirl. He fell over, apparently having had enough. Sasuke laughed and pointed to him in mock victory. Sasuke was to drunk to know about anything that was really going on right now. He was not his usual calm and cool self when he was under the influence.

Everything in the air smelt like alcohol and sweat. Sasuke found the scent quite arousing and his eyes landed on the innocent Sakura. Sakura was dancing around, swaying her hips and trying to keep balance. _'Sakura..?'_ Sasuke's mind recognized and he began to wobble forward. He stepped over the fallen Naruto.

"Sasuke, you won!" Sakura laughed and jumped into his arms giggling. Sasuke nodded. Naturally, considering what state he was in, he did not have the sense enough to know how close he was to Sakura.

"Yeah.. I won.." Sasuke repeated grinning at the girl who was slung all over him.

"Do you want your reward?" Sakura whispered in his ear teasingly, as well as uncharacteristically. This was definitely unlike Sakura. She would have never been so blunt about something like that, but the two were drunk and unaware of how it was effecting their moods and personalities. So you honestly could not blame them.

"A..ha..." Sasuke nodded dumbly.

"Then take me back to your place..." Sakura nibbled at his ear. Something in her was telling her she was doing something wrong, but being under the influence she could ignore it and allow herself the pleasure of Sasuke taking her purity and claiming her as his own.

She watched as Sasuke nodded again and began to walk somewhere with her in his arms. It was only a matter a time before they would make it to Sasuke's place. Sasuke had no parents and so he lived alone. There would be no problems or interruptions.

**

* * *

**

Sakura was giggling madly as she kissed Sasuke all over. His hand slid a little lower on her waste as he pulled her into him. There was so much lust between the two, it was almost hard to breathe.

They were rolling around on the bed ravaging one-another with their hands and lips. Neither of them were completely aware of what was going on.

Sasuke won the battle of who got top and leaned down kissing Sakura's lips fiercely. She moaned.

"Sasuke.." Something about hearing her calling out his name just drove his heated body in a more flaming and passion desiring male. He removed Sakura's shirt, only to reveal a thin, lacey bra. Her breast seemed like they were going to burst out of it. Sasuke moaned and leaned down, kissing Sakura's chest. She groaned in pleasure and arched her back up, trying to be as close to him and his touch as she possibly could.

The next long hours were full of pain and pleasure between the two. Heat had engulfed the room and sweet sounds could be heard echoing. No one was aware of what the young couple was doing because they, themselves, were much to busy partying.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura.." The two whined throughout their time together. They did not know what was going on and when they woke up they would be shocked. They were giving each other such pure gifts. These gifts they were exchanging could not be replaced. So in their hearts they would have to except the truth of what would come of this night.

When both of them hit their climaxes for the _third_ time that night, they collapsed with a lose of all the energy they had left that night. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura as she cuddled close to him. He used his other arm to pull the blanket over them. He was tired and drunk. All they could do now was sleep.

* * *

**This is the edited version.**

_**I understand this chapter is short, but really there was nothing else that I could write. I have gotten my point through, right? All I needed was for them to get drunk and do the do. The morning stuff comes in the next chapter. I'm sure you can't wait! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Revelry means party or festivities**_


	2. Daybreak

**Under The Influence**

**Now we're on with the next chapter. This fan fiction might be a hit, but I'm not sure what you guys think a nice amount of chapters would be... could you tell me?**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**_

_**Couple: Sakura and Sasuke**_

_**Warnings: Sexual content**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the anime.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **When both of them hit their climaxes for the _third_ time that night they collapsed with a lose of all the energy they had had left that night. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura as she cuddled close to him. He used his other arm to pull the blanket over them. He was tired and drunk. All they could do now was sleep. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Daybreak**

**

* * *

**

The sun peaked over the hill in a bright beauty that dawn. Luscious grass sparkled with morning due and birds chirped in the distance. The streets of the village were filled with liter and people who had been passed out.

It was quiet and the wind only shuddered in the heat. There were a few cotton clouds in shimmering, blue sky. The air smelt mostly fresh, but it did have a taste of dissipating sake.

Out of all the passed out people on the streets one of them began to rise. It was Kakashi. He sat up rubbing his head. _'What a hang over.'_ It was not really like him to drink, but it had been a celebration after all and what was a party without some sake.

Scratching his head he realized maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let the under aged teens drink, like Naruto for example. The sixteen year old blond was passed out a few feet away and he still had swirls in his eyes. _'Poor kid...'_ Kakashi thought to himself. He looked around for his other two past students. They were no where to be seen. He could only imagine they went back to their own homes.

**Meanwhile**

In Sasuke's room to figures were huddled close together in their sleep. Both of them could feel the sun peaking in on them and both of them were so tired they wanted to ignore it. They were unaware of how physically close they were. In fact they were unaware that they were together at all. They could feel raging headaches from hang over, but at the moment that was all.

Sasuke grunted and moved a little bit, trying to shade his eyes from the sun's rays. Movie he realized something was there. No, not something, _someone_! Sasuke opened his eyes wide and jumped back, pulling most of his blankets back with him and his nakedness.

His body was trembling at the sight before him. Sakura laid there on the bed. Her whole form was nude. Her long hair draped over her chest. (A/N: Her hair grew back over the years) Her lids covering her emerald eyes. Sasuke panicked. He did not know what he was supposed to do. What would any guy do in this situation? There was a naked woman on his bed! He was just as bare as her! They had obviously done something, which he had no memory of. He remembered being drunk and he kept seeing flashes of Sakura in his mind. She was drunk as well and being seductive... He recalled being stimulated by all of her movements.

"Oh man.." He placed his hand on his forehead. He had just made a huge commitment, but he did not have the time or energy for binding to anything at a time like this. He still needed to get his revenge!

Sakura moaned from her spot on the bed. Goose bumps signified she was cold. Sasuke found himself taking his blanket and draping it over her. He would talk to her when she awoke. For now he needed to get dressed.

He moved side and his pants laid on the ground. He slid them up and went to get a new pair. While he looked for his close all he could think of was what Sakura would think of all of this. She had been so innocent. Would she be angry at him for taking that away from her?

Sasuke pulled out a fresh pair of clothes, but these clothes were not the clothes he usually wore. They were the special uniform the jounin wore. He had retrieved it yesterday like Naruto. Sakura had gotten the kind that girls got. (A/N: The one Kurenai wears) Sasuke changed his clothing on the spot, knowing Sakura was still asleep. Not that it really mattered if she was awake, considering she probably saw all there was to see the night before.

"Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled and rolled over. Sasuke looked at her. He had to do something today. He knew Sakura would not like it. He had somewhere to go. He would return. He just didn't exactly know when... The best he could do was hold off and wait to go tomorrow. He did have a horrible headache and none liked traveling with a migraine. "Sasuke..." This time Sakura sat up.

Sakura did not know what was going on. She had been having the oddest, most romantic dream about Sasuke. She smiled while rubbing her eyes. That was when she noticed the bed felt different from hers. She felt chilly and... bare?

Sakura slowly opened her eyes towards her body. She gasped as her face brightened. She pulled the blanket over her and she recognized the blankets as someone else's. _'Oh gods..'_ Her mind screamed. She could figure out what had happened by the clues so far. _'I was drunk and someone must of... I must of... WHO!'_ Sakura looked up to see Sasuke looking at her. Her eyes went wide. She squealed and pulled the blankets closer to her form. Her face turned so red it made tomatoes look white.

"Sasuke!" She had slept with Sasuke! How could something like this happen! He had to be drunk to. She grabbed her head trying to hold in the raging headache. She was not aware of her blanket falling and revealing her in all her nakedness. Sasuke coughed trying to get her attention. She noticed this and gasped again, pulling the blankets over herself.

What were the two supposed to do. They had unknowingly had sex! What would you do if you got drunk and woke up the next morning naked next to the person you care so much for?

"S... Sakura.." Sasuke was hesitant. He did not know how she would react to this. He was a male, but she was a female. She had broken her purest point... She probably felt a lot different about this than he did, so he would have to be... understanding. He looked around the room searching for her clothes.

They were all separated. When he picked up her shirt he realized it was all wet from being covered in alcohol. Sakura's parents would not like that. They did not want her drinking. Sasuke didn't think it'd be right to let her get in trouble so he walked over to his draw. Sakura watched him the whole time. He pulled out one of his large, dark blue t-shirts.

"Here." Sasuke tossed her the shirt. "Put that on and we'll talk when you're dressed." Sasuke walked over and stepped out the door. Sakura sighed, trying to gather her thoughts. She really didn't want to talk. This was such an embarrassing situation. She got up, dragging the blanket with her. She picked up her under clothing and shorts. She was glad to see none of that was covered in alcohol.

She got dressed. She considered all of the things her parents would ask her about wearing Sasuke's shirt. She knew they had come to the celebration and had had sake for the first time in a long time. They had not really been paying much attention to Sakura. She hoped they were passed out so she could get in and put in her new jounin clothes before anyone noticed.

She looked over at the clock. It was only 8:00 a.m. Everyone would most likely be sleeping. She would have liked more sleep, but she was glad she had woken up, because if she had not she would probably be to late to get back unnoticed.

When she was finished getting dressed she looked in Sasuke's bathroom mirror. She looked fine, except for the fact her hair was not brushed. Though, it did not look bad. It looked long and wavy. She sighed and began to walk for the door. She slid it open and looked to the side where Sasuke was standing with his arms crossed.

"Sasuke."

"Come on." Sasuke pulled away from leaning against the wall and began walking. "We'll talk on the way to your house." Sakura nodded and followed after him. She knew this was not the time or place, but seeing him in that jounin clothing really turned her on. He looked so good like that!

"So..." Sakura said slowly, wondering how to begin this sort of conversation. She swallowed a lump in her throat. There was a late of anxiety coming from both of them. A few people could be seen passed out against homes. "It was a pretty wild party, eh?"

"We were drunk." He frowned a little. "Sorry."

"Hmm?" I was extremely unlike Sasuke to apologize for something. He obviously thought he had done something terribly wrong.

"I wasn't taking advantage of you... I didn't mean to.." She understood by his tone what he was getting at. In this village girls were not just people who slept around. Once they lost their virginity they lost their virtue as well. He was apologizing for being the one to take that from her.

"You don't have to say sorry... It's not your fault. It's mine to." She gave him the brightest smile she could muster. She noticed him bite the inside of his cheek as they continued walking. After another moment his facial expression turned into his original thinking, quiet one. "Sasuke.."

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time when we were first in the park.. the day we became a group?"

"A little."

"Well you know when I say that you were stuck up because you didn't have parents to yell at you...? I didn't mean it. I was just angry at you." Sasuke looked at her, curious to what she meant. "You see Naruto had come a little earlier. He had pretended to be you.. He told me about this last night, when he was drunk. Well anyway I thought he was you and he first he asked me what I thought about 'Naruto', in other words he wanted to know how I felt about him.." Sasuke had no idea what could possibly make her bring this up now. Honestly it was making him angry, knowing Naruto had pretended to be him. "After I told him that I didn't think much of Naruto... I.." She blushed. "I leaned up.. to kiss you... but it was him. He pulled away and ran off... So when you came a little while later I just felt embarrassed. That's why I had said that. I'm sorry. I should have never said something like that."

"It doesn't matter anymore. That happened a while ago."

"It's just when he told me about that I felt so bad about what I said to you. I just wanted to clear things up."

"Whatever."

A figure was sensed coming around the corner. Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Kakashi step out from in a ally a couple feet in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said stopping her tracks. Kakashi gave them a weird look. _'I feared this. Perhaps I should not have allowed alcohol at all.'_ Kakashi thought, looking upon the two. From the way they looked and they way Sakura was wearing Sasuke's shirt he could imagine what had happened. Sakura backed up. She felt so ashamed under her former sensei.

"Sakura you should get back before your parents awaken." Kakashi just smiled. He could do no more. Sakura stared at him as if waiting for him to say something more. Instead he just disappeared in a flash of speed.

"Lets keep going." Sasuke continued walking on. Sakura nodded and followed after him.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto sat up and rubbed his aching head. _'Oh man. What a night?'_ He looked around at all of the bodies around him. They all looked dead to the world, but they were merely in a deep and drunk sleep.

"I need water." Naruto rubbed his throat. His mouth tasted like horrid sake. "Maybe I shouldn't have drank so much." He laughed a little. "If I had parents like Sakura does I probably wouldn't have... speaking of which... where is Sakura?"

**

* * *

**

**_Okay this chapter is longer than the first. I hope you appreciate it. I just wanted to let you all know that I know I said Sasuke would go away, but he won't be gone for more than a chapter or so, so please don't sweat over it. He'll be gone for a chapter to you, but a month to everyone else. I need to skip the time for a reason, which I believe I mentioned in the summary._**


	3. A Departure and A Discovery

**Under The Influence**

**Now we're finally onto chapter 3. I'm glad some of you like this so far. It's really nice to know. So I was wondering exactly how long should I make this fan fiction. It would help if some of you told me.**

**

* * *

**

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**_

_**Couple: Sakura and Sasuke**_

_**Warnings: Sexual content**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the anime.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

**With Sasuke and Sakura - **"Lets keep going." Sasuke continued walking on. Sakura nodded and followed after him.

**With Naruto - **"I need water." Naruto rubbed his throat. His mouth tasted like horrid sake. "Maybe I shouldn't have drank so much." He laughed a little. "If I had parents like Sakura does I probably wouldn't have... speaking of which... where is Sakura?" **End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Departure and A Discovery**

**

* * *

**

It was now mid day. Sakura had gotten changed into her jounin clothes without being noticed by anyone other than Kakashi who had appeared while her and Sasuke were walking to her home.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were now sitting outside doing nothing in particular. They didn't have anything to do. No missions. They all figured it was probably because everyone had been to drunk to make any request or do anything other than sleep and mope around with soar heads.

Sasuke was usually quiet, but he seemed uncomfortably silent now. Sakura was worried about him. Naruto was did not to what to think of it. When he had seen Sakura and Sasuke it had given him a weird feeling because the two seemed different. He did not know exactly how, but they just did. He let it slip as their new clothing.

"Sakura..." Sasuke began. "I need to talk to you." Sakura and Naruto looked at him. "Alone..." He finished with a twitching eyebrow. Naruto huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. He got up and exited the scene/

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I need you to do something for me?"

"Sure, anything."

"I'm leaving for a little while."

"Leaving? How long?"

"I'm not sure. I'll return soon, but when I'm gone I need you to cover for me."

"But why?"

"It's not important. Just make sure I'm not considered a missing jounin of the village. Can you do that?"

"Of course, but.."

"Good. I'm leaving now."

"Sasuke..." Sakura reached a hand out, but in a flash Sasuke was gone from her grasp and out of her site. She frowned and looked down. She wondered where he was going and hoped he would be back soon. _'Be safe.'_

**A Month Later**

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Sakura screamed out falling to her knees. Her emotions were seriously acting up and she was so pissed that Sasuke still had not returned. "Who does he think he is? Just disappearing like that? I can't cover for him for much longer. He better come back!" Through all her anger tears could be seen. She covered her eyes trying to be as brave as possible. "He's so stupid just leaving me here like this to cover for him..."

Sakura leaned over. She had to vomit. This was horrid. She hated it. She had been getting morning sickness for the past couple days. She was disgusted, but she had a good idea of what the problem was. She had a feeling it wasn't just a stomach flu.

Sakura ignored any stares from passing villagers. She got up and ran towards the woods. She really wanted to be alone right now. She needed to figure some things out.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned quickly at the sound of Naruto's voice. He came running. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. In all truth she did not really want to talk to him. He just kept on bugging her about where Sasuke was and other things that she did not wish to answer. Naruto was her friend and he was a very good one that she both cherished and admired, but at the moment she really wanted to be alone. "Sakura-chan.. I saw you crying on the bridge.."

"I..." Sakura looked away from him. "I'm not feeling well. I'll be fine."

"Are.. you sure?" Naruto was worried about his friend. Ever since Sasuke left she seemed so down and tired. Sakura nodded. "Do you want me to walk you to your house?"

"No. I have some things to do."

"Do you want some help."

"No, I'm sorry. I need to be alone." Sakura jumped off past him. _'Sasuke you better come back now. I'm not ready for a goodbye. I won't be able to live without you.'_ She jumped from tree to tree, searching for nothing, but peace.

She landed near a stream and looked down into it. She frowned. Looking into it she didn't see herself she saw Sasuke looking back at her. She reached her hand down and touched the surface of the stream. The ripples caused his face to go away and turn into hers. _'He went away just like that.'_ She sat on the ground. She had to get to the problem at hand.

"So I've missed my period. I have morning sickness, mood swings, fatigue, and my belly is swollen. This can only mean one thing." She leaned on her hand. Normally she might be in an extreme state of depress at her conclusion, but she looked upon it in more of a bored way. "I'm pregnant. It's just so ironic."

'_That one night I finally get to be together intimately with Sasuke I'm drunk, I get pregnant, and he leaves. This sucks...'_ The truth was she had so much more to say to herself about this, but she did not want to, because the more she admitted the sadder she would become and she did not want to be sad. She wanted Sasuke back so she could be happy, but could they really be happy if she was going to have a child. She was so young and others would look upon her shamefully. Everyone would know about what happened between her and Sasuke. There really was nothing to do about it now.

**

* * *

**

**_Another short chapter, I know, but it's 5:40 am and I still haven't been to sleep. Normally I am nocturnal during the summer, but since I didn't get to sleep during the day either I'm pretty worn down. I'll try and update soon. By the way this chapter consist of 1093 words._**


End file.
